I asked
by XLadyXofXHateX
Summary: I asked for all things that I might enjoy life. I was given life that I might enjoy all things. I got nothing that I asked for, but everything I hoped for. Almost despite myself, my unspoken prayers were answered


"Obey"

"I asked God for strength that I might achieve. I was made weak so that I could learn humbly to obey. "

….

"Obey"- To carry out or fulfill the command, order, or instruction of.

The word "Obey" never did sit right with Sakura. To her it was a word that the strong said to the weak to keep them for attaining the strength they so wished for. It was the only word that every kept her back from beginning the woman she so wished to be. Now nothing held her back, not her friends, family or the pit that was now Konoha. Dead, MIA, or gone rouge she didn't know and didn't care. She had traveled to the brink of death and back, knowing she should have died on the battle field with those she loved most and cared for. Lying there bloody and wounded on the battle field only made her see how the word obey could kill millions and save the masses.

"To obey is to do without question the will of your leader, to serve, to live, and to die by his word."

XxXxX

"Health"

"I asked for health that I might do greater things. I was given infirmity so that I might do better things."

...

"Health"-state of complete physical, mental and social well-being and not merely the absence of disease or infirmity.

Health is a funny word, Anko though as she watched people mill around in the light drizzle that always seemed to shroud Amegakure in mystery. Through all the years she had sat with Kakashi and Ibiki, talking about how great life was and how tomorrow could be their last day. They never notice the festering pain that had settled in her eyes, not the physical pain of a wound, but the pain of knowing that a war was going to take the lives of her precious people, and leave her scared on the inside well as the outside. Nothing could have prepared her to see the bodies of her comrades' scattered over the battle field. Her health was perfect, her body in top physical condition, but she was shattered on the inside.

"What is this life for if we have no one to share our most joyous and bitter moments with?"

XxXxX

"Wealth"

"I asked for riches that I might be happy. I was given poverty that I might be wise."

...

"Wealth"- An abundance of valuable material possessions or resources; Riches

Tsunade knew she was a coward for running away for the battle; blood was not an excuse this time. She sighed as she poured more sake into the small cup in front of her; she left the village young to escape the memories of her deceased loved ones, but this was a whole different ball game nothing would ever let her forget the decision she made to leave her village at the time that it needed her most. Her life she spent gambling it away in the bars and casinos, trying to catch the wealth that eluded her for so long.

"The bitter taste of freedom is only tasted after the person who longs for it finally gets it and realizes that freedom is not what they thought or wanted.

XxXxX

"Power"

"I asked for power that I might have the praise of men. I was given weakness that I might feel the need of God."

...

"Power"-control, authority, influence, strength, or force.

Blank was the mind of Sasuke Uchiha as he watched his older brother die in fount of him, and he was powerless to stop it. All the time he spend training to beat his brother was all a lie, and he didn't see it. All the time he had spent on this on goal, to gain this power which to kill this brother nothing had come of it. the truth would be forever etched into his memory.

"Power; the only thing that can make a nation or person strong and weak at the same time."

XxXxX

"Life"

"I asked for all things that I might enjoy life. I was given life that I might enjoy all things."

...

The day Konoha fell was the day of the Sakura festival kind of ironic, no? The one day of beauty that many had seen in the years leading up until the war, but never really appreciated. The own name sake of Sakura Haruno, the day of the deaths of millions, the day that the rivers ran red. For those who survived it was a time to pay respects to the fallen and the missing. The one day that the surviving let the tears of sadness flow, and let the other survivors comfort them.

"Life the blood and emotions that make us the passionately despite creatures that we are."


End file.
